


When You're Frolicking In the Woods and Trip Over A Baby

by Danis_HySTEREKal_Romance



Series: Pop Goes The Baby [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And His Dick, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Reference, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Because The Doctor Is Always Sexy, Clara Appreciation Day, Crack, Derek Loves Stiles, Doctor Who References, Eleventh Doctor Era, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Fuck Homophobes, Furry Baby, Gay Love, I may be a biased Rose Tyler fan, Love Doctor Who, M/M, No Judgement People, Nudity, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Skinny Dipping, Sterek Campaign, Sterek Free Ficathon, Sterek Parents, Sterek With A Baby Oh My God, SterekYear, Stiles Loves Derek, Werebaby, baby sterek, werewolf cub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danis_HySTEREKal_Romance/pseuds/Danis_HySTEREKal_Romance





	When You're Frolicking In the Woods and Trip Over A Baby

"Goddammit, Stiles."

"Der-bear!" His boyfriend smiles sweetly, shifting from foot to foot. "Long time no see!"

Derek sighs and runs a hand over his face. "Stiles, what is that?"

"Hm? What is what?"

The Alpha gestures to the quivering tuft of fur tucked against his boyfriends very wet, very naked chest. Stiles glances down, faux startled. "Oh, that! That's Tiny Stilinski." He runs a soothing hand over the furball. "He's a Werebaby."

"Well, I don't take in stray- wait, what?"

Stiles glances up. "What what?"

Derek makes an incredulous noise and flails in an identical fashion to his boyfriend's usual actions. "You said _Werebaby_ , Stiles!"

"Yes," his boyfriend nods seriously. "I did."

The Werebaby in question shifts back to his human skin, babbling up at the boy holding him. Stiles face lights up as he begins cooing to the small creature in his arms, oblivious to his boyfriend's panic.

"Stiles, put that back where you found it."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to say no, cause that ain't happening."

Derek groans and pulls his teenage lover into the house. "You can't keep a baby Werewolf, dammit! We're supernatural creatures of the night, not _pets._ " He rakes his hazel eyes over his boyfriend's bare body again and his iris' bleed red. "Why are you naked."

Stiles shrugs and plops down onto the loft's only couch, leaving the loveseat for Derek to sit on. "I'm going to church." At the older man's confused stare, the youngest Stilinski grimaces. "Please tell me you caught that Doctor Who reference. Please, please, _please_  tell me you've been actually retaining what you watch with me somewhere in that big head of yours!"

"Um," The Alpha looks away guiltily, "not relevant, Stiles. Why are you _actually_  naked."

"I may or may not have decided to skinny dip in a pond. Extra emphasis on the 'may have.'"

Derek's fangs go unnoticed when they drop, his boyfriend too busy rocking the cub to pay attention. "What pond?"

"Hale pond, of course. You think I drop my pants in public?" Barely a second goes past before Stiles hurriedly adds, "At least, not anymore."

The Alpha digs the heel of his palm into his crotch, sexual frustration simmering under his skin and he steadfastly reminds himself that sex with a child present is a  _really_ big no no. Even thinking XXX rated thoughts in the same room was gross.

And suddenly, Derek is painfully aware that his boyfriend's dick is _right there._

"Want me to put some clothes on?"

A few beats of silence go by and Stiles looks up when his question goes unanswered, eyebrows climbing his forehead at his boyfriends absolutely _wrecked_  appearance. Where fear should be there is only burning lust, maybe a sprinkle of surprise. His kinks are going to kill him. Especially if Derek leaves for an extended period of time and Stiles has to provoke a feral bear to get his rocks off.

"I'll take that in the negative. Now, before I end up riding you while holding this baby, which is wrong in all senses of the word, what is our game plan?"

Derek glances at the snuffling cub asleep in his lover's arms and shifts back to normal. "How did you find it?"

"Well, I had just gotten naked, you see," Stiles waves a hand indicating said nudity. "And I took off with a running start. Like, full out sprinting, my big dick swingin'-"

The Alpha's eyes zero in on the penis mentioned, licking his lips.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know, mmm mmm good. Anyways, I was just getting to the edge when this little head pops up out of nowhere, which scared the shit out of me. For real."

"But you jumped in anyways?"

The teen winces. "No, I tripped over a rock... and faceplanted into the water."

Derek guffaws, his sexual appetite momentarily forgotten as the picture Stiles paints plays on repeat in his head. His boyfriend is such a klutz.

"It's not funny! I'm going to have some serious bruises in the morning."

The older man smothers his laugh until he regains his composure. "Alright, my bad. We still can't keep the cub, though."

"Yes, we can. I'm nineteen now, you're almost thirty. Perfect cub raising ages, yeah?"

"No, Stiles."

"Derek, come on."

"I said _no_."

"Baby."

"Stop it."

"Sexywolf."

"..."

"Boo thang."

"Jesus Christ, okay!"

Stiles cheers silently, fist pumping dramatically. Derek manfully acknowledges that he is such a pushover, and therefore should be repaid with  _all the sex_. The baby stirs and moves to suckle Stiles' nipple in his slumber. Derek wills his dick to stand down.  _Bad, wolf._

The front door opens and Scott breezes in. "Hey, Derek, have you seen- "

"Scotty, my boy, watch this baby for me!" Stiles bounces up and gently deposits Tiny in Scott's reluctant embrace. "Thanks, we'll be back in half an hour!"

"But-"

"If he gets hungry just give him a squirrel, maybe a rabbit. Just cut it up really good, he's only, like, one, if that. I can't really look in his diaper for that kind of info."

"What? Sti-"

But Derek is already out the door, his boyfriend slung over his shoulder.

Thirty minutes is more than enough.


End file.
